Mike the Rattlesnake
Please, leave a comment when you read this, comments help me decide how many people have read this, so 2 comments i think are 2 reads. Also, if you care, this was approved by Sam237. Bio Mike the Rattlesnake (Mike or Mike the Rattler for short) is a mutant Rattlesnake that is being hunted by the CIA for having a type of liquid that they are trying to get from him. However, they have to cut him open to get it out, so Mike is running away from them. The CIA says that that liquid can be developed into a cure for diabetes. I know its not a happy good decision that Mike makes, but its one of the most realistic ones. Imagine, you are wanted and will die when you give them the liquid.... yeah thats what I thought. Anyways, Mike, running in fear, goes through a town. Through a town called Fawkner. Mike meets Sam the Rabbit and Mike is talking incredibly fast and with a crack in his voice. Sam asked what was wrong, and Mike responded "If I told you, you'd rat me out anyways." Sam said he wouldn't, and Mike explained. Sam then took Mike into hiding and they became best friends. Personality Mike is easily skitish, most things he jumps at, and can be pretty cowardly also. But, when he has too, he will stand up and fight. He is very athletic, as well as social to those who he trusts and knows, but to newer people he will stutter constantly and is more shy. Snake form Abillities Bite bite is just a chomp from his jaws. He really only does that when you p!ss him off. Wrap Wrap is a move his father, a boa constricter, taught him, and has Mike wrapping himself around the victim and squeesing tightly. Since Mike hasn't exactly mastered this move yet, doing it could end him in some trouble. Hiss Hiss is when Mike hisses at someone, but his hiss is different from everyone elses, his has higher frequencies that can damage the ears if he or his friends are or feel threatened. Slither With Slither, Mike can travel at some pretty fast speeds. His highest ever recorded was 214 mph, nowhere near the average rate for Sonic(which is about 700 mph), but still fast. Human form abillities (the only snake form abillity he doesn't have in this form is Wrap and Slither) The Call The Call has Mike calling his relatives, rattlers or not, to help. When he makes this call, it has a 20 mile radius. Manipulation(kiiiiind of got this from Jungle Book) Mike puts whomever he wants to under a state of trance, and can manipulate them to do what he wants. He NEVER does this on friends, he only does this when he knows he is threatened. Mike grew up in a broken home, his dad was the only one really THERE for him, he had no real friends, either. Friends/Allies Sam the Rabbit Jack "Dent" Demor Neutral/Rivals: CIA Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies: (None so far) Present Bio Mike is still being chased by the CIA, and Sam helps him out when he needs it. Mike may seem very arrogant about things, but, for his friends, always comes through. He also gets scared pretty easily, but will protect his friends in a heartbeat. Mike likes to race, yet he is not the fastest or slowest. Mike has brown scales and a tail(even in his human form). Theme songs Relationships with Canon Sonic Like most people, Mike is his (cheesy word incoming) "Hero". He considers him a rolemodel and, to be honest, was inspired by Sonic to actually DO something to help people instead of being the one to call for help. Tails Mike really likes Tails in a friendly way, once again, he kind of looks up to him for his smarts and considers him a rolemodel so-to-speak. Knuckles Mike likes Knuckles for the most part, but he usually doesn't interact with him, because he thinks he just wants to strike an argument for everything(even though he really doesn't). So he likes him, but never really talks or hangs out with him. Amy Mike likes Amy in the same way as Knuckles, except he just thinks she's annoying, but still thinks she is a cool girl. Shadow Mike feels almost the same as Knuckles, he just thinks he is a bit too serious. Most of the time, he just doesn't talk to him when he's around. He will, just not as much as Sonic or Tails. (if im forgetting anyone please let me know) Category:Snakes Category:Males Category:Good